Hot Springs Hijynx
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Based off one of my favorite episodes of Camp Lazlo by the same name.  My OC, Rei, who is Fire Nation but uninvolved with the war, and not corrupted by greed or conquest finds a medicinal spa on his travels before settling down in a town nearby...


Hot Springs Hijinx

Note: An ATLA fanfiction inspired by one of my favorite Camp Lazlo episodes. In the midst of searching for the Avatar, Uncle Iroh comes across a hot spring, and takes advantage of it. Hoping to claim it as his, he marks it with palm branches, hoping that will ward off any other oncoming travelers, but such is not the case. A young traveler named Rei who is a Firebender himself (but like Uncle he is not tainted by greed or ultimate power, in fact, Rei is a pacifist). Rei writes his name in calligraphy through fire on the rock by "his" side of the spring. One day, he comes to meet Uncle and needless to say, Rei loses his cool and his fiery temper explodes. Uncle resolves the situation through wisdom and some calming peach ginseng tea he offers to the boy. (This all happens before the Uncle's capture at the end of Season 2.)

Chapter 1—Sanctuary

Uncle was a man known for his cleanliness and he loathed going too far on a journey without properly bathing himself. Only recently had he found some hot springs nearby in the town he and his nephew Zuko were staying in and found it to be quite relaxing. It helped his sometimes aching back, and soothed his nerves. There were times that Zuko could be a bit much to handle, but in this place he felt at one with everything around him. He even sipped tea as he soaked in the pleasant warm waters. Splashing his face and breathing in deeply, he rose from the natural spa, his whole body feeling cleansed. He dried off and wrapped himself in a terrycloth robe, smelling of freshly sun-dried linens, peaches, and ginseng. He smiled, hummed and then whistled merrily. Finding some trees nearby with palm branches, he was able to cut them off with a knife he carried around in case of possible battle (not that he needed it), and place the branches over the spa.

"I hope to see you again tomorrow.", he said, thanking the earth with a kind bow before he left. He would be staying in the town nearby with Zuko, so at least he would be seeing the spring for a few more days.

Soon after Uncle had left, a traveling Firebender by the name of Rei found the spring. Much like the fellow before him he had a deep appreciation for beauty, and of course tea. His favorite was peppermint, since it calmed his nerves and made him feel utterly at peace and in the palm of his creator. Rei was about 17, tall, fairly muscular and had long black hair, usually kept in a top-knot. Since he was at the spring, he let his hair down, and it flowed in curly black trusses down over his shoulders. His amber eyes glowed in the noon-day sun and he closed his eyes. The young man let out a euphoric sigh.

"Why couldn't I have found you earlier ?", he thought, curiously. He had been a man traveling, looking for answers, wondering how the whole war the Fire Nation had started actually began, but he knew he probably would only be left with questions. Ounces of truth were enough for him to get by and he was happy roaming the world, particularly here in this tranquil place. Soon, as he had finished his bath, he wrapped a towel around his waist and headed to the town to the place he would soon call home. He would start a new trade there as a blacksmith, fixing broken weapons, shoeing horses and so on. His business wouldn't open until tomorrow. For now, he had found his bed to be soft and comfortable and he was ready to sleep until dawn broke.

Chapter 2—There Can Only Be One, Thus Says Rei

Rei had come by to his sacred hot spring in the morning, long before dawn had even blanketed the land. His name was still engraved within the rock by his side of the pool. Discarding his clothing into his conical hat, he slipped into the warm pool and let out a blissful sigh. He closed his eyes and settled down where his long hair could nestle against the earth and close his eyes to rest. As soon as he slowly drew his posture back up, he opened his eyes and caught glimpse of an old man in _his_ pool.

"Do you know that this spa belongs to me, old man ?", Rei questioned, becoming rather upset.

"Belongs to ? I wasn't aware it belonged to anyone, young one.", Iroh responded, drinking tea rather peacefully. Rei grumbled.

"My name's Rei, and I _marked_ this area. See this rock ! My _name_ is in it.", Rei said, splashing the water with his fist. Though ripples formed in the water, Iroh wasn't bothered.

"How juvenile.", Iroh said, taking another sip of tea and exhaling peacefully. Rei fumed and tried charging at Iroh. Iroh expertly flipped the young man into the water onto his back. Rei could feel the snap of the water and frankly, it hurt terribly. Sinking down into the pool, Iroh pulled the man back up to his feet.

"Now I realize. I was being foolish. Forgive me, sir.", Rei said.

"Stop being so formal, Rei. You can call me Mushi.", Iroh answered, chuckling heartily. It was then that Rei realized the old man had tea with him, and instantly they shared a connection.

Chapter 3—Fast Friends

Iroh had spoken of his experiences with teas here and there and shared a bit of his own with the young man, which the youngster gladly enjoyed with vigor, but paid special attention to savoring every last drop. He listened to Iroh's wisdom but could hear someone calling for him from afar.

"I think you're needed. It has been an honor talking to you. I only hope someday, we can meet again. Blessings on your quest, whatever it is.", Rei said. Rei's perspective had been ultimately changed that day. Before Rei left himself, he changed the engraving on the rock, and from now on it read, "All ye who tread here, welcome." It didn't matter who came, or who left. The spa belonged to the earth ultimately, and the human beings that came to bask it, were its humble hosts.

Epilogue 

Though there is more than just one hot spring in this area, the one that Rei and Iroh had chosen was one of the few with medicinal qualities. Only a couple in about 5 or six craters held such properties, and many came from miles around from different walks of life to be cleansed and healed. Daily, Rei visited the crater, while others would come as well. He had made many new friends, and despite the fact he was Fire Nation (no one would have ever known, save the fact for his dress that made him stand out), he got along with everyone he met, no matter what Nation they came from. He had learned, it didn't really matter what nation one came from, but the experiences that shaped them. After all, people were human beings, and were all the same in the aspect of their humanity. He had Mushi to thank for that, and even though he didn't know whether he would see his tea loving friend again, his wisdom would always remain with the young Fire Nation boy to the end of his days.

The End


End file.
